


but lately colors seem so bright (and the stars light up the night)

by istillseethestars



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Title from a Kat Dahlia Song, TommyInnit Is Bad At Feelings, Tubbo_ is Bad at Feelings, well actually first six kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillseethestars/pseuds/istillseethestars
Summary: (title is from I Think I’m In Love by Kat Dahlia)‘“What the hell was that!?” Tommy sputtered, a flush rapidly crawling up his neck.“I don’t know!” Tubbo panicked, his face a bright pink shade. “I just did the first thing that came to mind!”This flustered Tommy even more. “And your first thought was to fuckingkissme!?”’-- Or --Five times Tubbo kissed Tommy and one time it was the other way around.-- OR or --Tommy being an oblivious idiot for [insert number] words.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	but lately colors seem so bright (and the stars light up the night)

Tommy wasn’t supposed to be here.

Well, _Tubbo_ wasn’t supposed to be here either, but…

“Who the _fuck_ thought this was a good idea!?” Tommy whisper-shouted as he and Tubbo snuck towards Technoblade’s house. Tubbo turned to glance at him. “You, dumbass,” he deadpanned. Tommy rolled his eyes. “Whatever, bitch,” he replied, winning the argument. Tubbo snorted, but quickly stifled it with his hand. Techno’s pig ears twitched, but he showed no other signs that he had heard anything.

Let’s go back twenty minutes.

Tommy thought it would be a fan-fucking-tastic idea to try and steal some gapples from Technoblade. He was three-quarters of the way there when he realized Tubbo was tailing him. Instead of leaving like Tommy insisted, he came with him all the way to The Blade’s house. Luckily, Ranboo and Phil were nowhere to be found. Unluckily, Techno was _definitely_ found. 

Their plan was simple: Sneak on the roof, break through the wall, snatch a stack of gapples or two from Techno’s chests, and skedaddle. 

Tommy handed Tubbo a leaping potion. He had brought three incase of emergency or if the effects wore off. _Lucky bastard_ , Tommy thought bitterly as he chugged one of the two remaining down. Once Tubbo finished his, they ran up to the house and jumped. Landing not quite as silently as they hoped, Tommy winced. Techno’s ears flicked again, but there still were no other signs. He breathed a sigh of relief and waved Tubbo over. Dutifully, he pulled out a netherite picaxe and started chipping away at the wall. In no time, there was a large enough hole for gapples to fit through. “Jackpot,” Tommy whispered triumphantly. He reached in and grabbed the gapples as quickly as he could with making minimal sound. Once he finished, he turned to Tubbo. As he went to let him know of their success, the sound of a door opening echoed throughout the once-empty house. Tommy met Tubbo’s terrified gaze, and mouthed one word:

_Run._

Without caring about the noise they made, the pair clambered off of the roof. Tommy faintly heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and Techno’s footsteps heading out of the house. Once they hit the snow, Tubbo and Tommy took off running towards the tree line.

“Whoever is there, show yourself!” Techno’s voice rang out just as Tommy and Tubbo slipped into the trees.

He was breathing heavily, and stole a glance at Tubbo. His eyes were screwed shut and his chest was heaving. Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder. Tubbo’s eyes flew open and met Tommy’s. Then they darted over his shoulder and Tubbo pointed at something in the distance. Tommy turned to see Technoblade running towards them, easily tracing their footsteps in the crisp white snow. Tommy swore under his breath.

“Tommy?”

He turned at his best friend’s nervous voice. “Yeah?” he responded, “What-”

Before Tommy could get another word out, Tubbo pushed him against a tree and pressed their lips together.

Millions of thoughts raced through his head as Tubbo ran a hand through Tommy’s blonde locks, the most prominent one being _don’t stop, god, don’t stop_ to his surprise. As Tubbo moved his lips against Tommy’s, he hesitantly began to kiss back. He snaked his arm around the shorter’s neck and pulled him closer. The other hand gripped Tubbo’s waist. He felt something wet prod at his mouth, and parted his lips to let Tubbo in. Tommy was beginning to feel light-headed, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the lack of air or the feeling of Tubbo’s tongue in his mouth.

Neither of the two had noticed footsteps crunching closer until suddenly-

“Ooookayy, I’m just going to turn around now-”

Tommy snapped back at Techno’s voice, hitting his head against the tree he was pressed up against. “Shit! That hurt!” he exclaimed quietly. Tubbo let out a soft albeit nervous chuckle. Tommy looked down at Tubbo, taking in his blushing face, bright eyes, and bruised lips. Tommy felt a swell of pride and satisfaction that he caused it before his brain caught up to his feelings. Reality shocked him like a bucket of ice-cold water.

“What the hell was that!?” Tommy sputtered, a flush rapidly crawling up his neck.  
“I don’t know!” Tubbo panicked, his cheeks a bright pink. “I just did the first thing that came to mind!” This flustered Tommy even more. “And your first thought was to fucking _kiss_ me!?”  
“Yes! Maybe! I don’t know!” Tubbo exclaimed, holding his head in his hands. 

Techno watched his younger brother and his best friend from one of the windows in his house. He knew that what they were doing was meant to scare him off. He was actually surprised, though he supposed that if he were to find Tommy making out with someone in the trees by his house, it _would_ be Tubbo. He couldn’t help wondering though: Was it really just a scare tactic? Or was there something deeper going on between the two boys?


End file.
